A closet collar facilitates a connection between a toilet and a drain pipe. The closet collar may retain bolts that are used to fasten the toilet to the floor. Due to various circumstances, the closet collar may be installed at various levels with respect to the top surface of the floor. As a result, it may be difficult to install a toilet without a leaky seal.